


The Kinkiest Camping Trip

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Watersports, naked apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Dean and Hogarth spend a week alone in a cabin in the woods what all will they get upto while alone
Relationships: Hogarth Hughes/Dean McCoppin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Day 00

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing but the writing

“Come on mom! It's only for a few days, and I promise that we’re gonna be alright! You let me stay over at his place, what's so different from this time?” Begged one Hogarth Huges, the brown haired boy who had discovered the being of what the residence of his town called the Iron Giant. After the Giant had saved the town and things returned to a sort of normalcy Hogarth finally started making friends with the other kids in town, of course none of them could compare to his first friend Dean, the man who had been helping him keep the Giant happy, eating, and hidden from the townsfolk as well as the army and that so called “detective” when he had come to town and tried to find out all he could about him and expose him. Dean had honestly become one of the best friends that Hogarth could ask for and he wouldn’t give up being friends with him for anything.

The two of them had bonded in the junkyard, and thanks to his mom Anne-and some begging on Hogarth’s part-Dean had even come to live with them in their house and thanks to Dean’s art and his mom’s own job they had enough money to keep the bills paid and took some stress of his mom’s shoulders. As such, Dean was a blessing to both mother and son even if Anne joked about how Dean was almost like a father to Hogarth-something that made both of them laugh, why? Anne never knew but she figured it was just a boys thing and left the inside joke between them alone. Which was why at this moment, Hogarth didn’t understand just why she wasn’t going to let the two of them go on the camping trip, a trip that the two of them had been planning for days now and hadn’t told Anne until right this moment. 

“Hogarth, you know I love you and I consider Dean to be a dear friend.” His mother began as she let out a small sigh, frowning at the thought of the two of them in the wilderness for so long. “But the thought of you two alone for that long in the woods just doesn’t seem safe, I mean the last time I left the two of you alone, you nearly burned the house down just trying to make dinner and I was only gone for half an hour.” 

“Mom we didn't almost burn the house down,” Hogarth said with a pout they had only started a small grease fire that almost burnt down the kitchen.

“I still stand by what I said.” Anne frowned. “Plus I just don't know if I am comfortable with leaving you two to be so far in the woods, I mean yes I know Dean is capable of defending you both but still.” She just wasn’t sure it was the right idea. 

“The Cabin has a Phone line so we could call each evening so you know we are safe,” Dean said as he chimed in to help the argument.

Hearing that did ease her nerves, and knowing that there was a phone had her losing some tension. “And you’ll call every night?” She asked. “Or at the very least call when you both are about to go to bed?” She asked looking at Dean this time and looking him in the eyes.

“Of course, we promise, besides it will be a male bonding experience, I even bought some new fishing poles for the trip,” Dean said with a charming smile.

Anne looked at him and kept the look for a solid minute before she sighed and finally nodded. “Alright, Alright, you boys can go on your trip.” She said making Hogarth give a small leap for joy. “But, you have to both be careful and not bring home any more giant robots.” She said jokingly, making all of them laugh at her small joke. 


	2. Day 01

Dean brought the truck to a stop outside a quaint little cabin nestled deep in the woods a lake peaking through the trees on one side as the sun dances on the water, causing Hogarth to cheer as he saw the perfect place to go swimming, but looking around he noticed a fire pit with two stumps that would be perfect for roasting Marshmallows, and as he got out of the truck he ran towards the water to see a small dock, a shed with some fishing supplies, and a little row boat so they would be able to enjoy fishing.

Turning back Hogarth ran to Dean and wrapped his arms tight around the older males waist rubbing his face into Dean’s chest.Chuckling Dean patted Hogarth on his head and said “Let's get in. I brought our stuff yesterday so we are all set for the week.”

Hogarth smirked, his hands that had been wrapped around his waist moved back and snaked down to Dean’s crotch giving it small grope and then a squeeze purring as he nuzzled his face into his chest. “I’d thought you’d never ask, I’ve been waiting for this for so long, counting the days and the weeks just up to this point.” He shivered, biting his lip, cheeks flushed deeply. “I’ve been holding back on jerking off, even resisting touching myself when I just wanted to bust a quick one, but I held back, all for this trip and by god this is gonna be so worth it.” He moaned softly. “ Heck as soon as mom agreed I was already hard in my pants.” He pressed his chin to Dean’s chest and smiled up at him. “Now, enough talk care to carry me in~?” 

The sound of a door being kicked open was heard as Dean and Hogarth all but rushed into the Cabin upon the moment they did Dean took Hogarth into his arms pinning the younger male to the walls and smashed their lips together hard, nearly leaving Hogarth breathless as Dean’s hands roamed across his body, sliding along his chest and then down to slide right under his shirt trailing across each and every inch of the younger male’s skin. Fingers found his nipples and pulled, pinched, and twisted them drawing out a short gasp of pain forcing him to break the kiss only for Dean to dive back into his mouth and let his tongue explore the boy’s mouth with a passion roaming along his cheeks, the roof of his mouth and even caressing Hogarth’s tongue with his own making the younger shudder and cling to him grinding against the dark haired male. 

His right hand released his nipple and slowly moved down towards Hogarth’s pants and grasped the button and began to undo the button easily and then his hand went down searching for the boy’s underwear only to pause and pull back a small trail of drool connecting their lip as he looked at Hogarth with surprise and arousal clear in his eyes. “You’ve been going without underwear?” He growled huskily, as his bulge was pushing against Hogarth’s ass. “You were just  _ waiting _ for this moment weren’t you?” He asked, looking down at Hogarth’s whose eyes were equally as dark with lust as his own. 

“Not like you can blame me.” He smiled, batting his eyes at Dean, licking his lips as he did so. His arms snaked around his neck and he pulled himself closer to him. “All for you Dean, everything about me belongs to you and only you, and for the next seven days you can do with me How. Ever. You. Please.” The younger pulled his lover down by the neck for a long, hot intense kiss as Dean worked to pull/rip Hogarth’s pants clean off his lower half and Hogarth used that moment to wrap his arms around his waist While Dean tore Hogarth’s shirt from him. Growling Dean attached his neck, his teeth biting into Hogarth’s flesh and biting down hard enough to leave a mark cause and he didn’t just do it on one side, no no, he attacked all of his neck covering it in love bites peppering it from his neck down to Hogarth’s shoulders in marks effectively claiming the boy as his own. 

Dean’s hands began to explore the supple skin presented to him, as he let Hogarth hang off him carrying him over to the bed and laying him down on his back, he pulled back from his neck kissing down his shoulder to his chest nipping at one of his nipples, teasing with his tongue as he dragged it down in a trail towards Hogarth’s hard 5-inch dick. Humming he smirked up at Hogarth before opening his mouth and lowered his head down enclosing his heated shaft in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down and as he did so he started stripping himself of his pants. 

Hogarth gasped and threw his head back as Dean’s mouth wrapped around his shaft, his hands flying down towards his hair and getting tangled in his dark locks of hair. This feeling was so different from his hand, not to mention the fact it had been so damn  _ long _ since something like this had happened and Hogarth was enjoying if the sounds he was making were anything to go by it was enjoyable. Pulling off with a loud pop, Dean’s hand wrapped around his dick and he started slowly jerking Hogarth off using his thumb to rub and tease the slit of his dick rubbing his nail into the piss slit. “Wow, you really are eager I can feel your cock pulsing. You’re just so eager to blow aren’t you.” 

Biting his lip Hogarth nodded his hips thrusting into Dean’s hand as he felt the need to orgasm build more and more the mix of pain and pleasure leaving him lightheaded.

Before he could cum however he was stopped, as Dean pulled back smirking at him with a small chuckle. Removing his hand from Hogarth’s cock he licked his hand clean of the boy’s pre shivering from the taste. “Should I even prep you?” He purred, licking his fingers clean, and coating them in drool. “Or not, cause either way by the end of this trip your ass is going to be molded to take my cock lubed or not.”

Letting out a whine, Hogarth moved to his knees and started pulling on Dean’s pants eager to get the older male’s cock out and down his throat.

“Well then.” Standing up, showing off that his pants were partially undone he reached down and grabbed his pants pulling them down and then pulled them down along with his briefs letting his pop bottle thick 8-inch long cock shoot up with his honeycomb size balls filled to the brim with his seed. Climbing on the bed and moved to throw his leg over his face, smirking as he lowered his lower half down his cock and balls right in front of Hogarth’s face. 

Eagerly Hogarth took the heavy shaft into his mouth moaning as it stretched out his lips and filled his mouth with the salty flavor.

With his cock trapped in Hogarth’s mouth, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around Hogarth’s much smaller member, humming as he had to hold the boy’s hips and keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Smirking around his cock, he ran his tongue along his dick swirling it around and dragging it over the head and down along the base slowly using his teeth to run them along the veins of his dick and and lightly biting down on the head as he bobbed his head up and down one hand moving down to play with the boy’s smaller sack. The two of them were lost to all things around them, they were focused solely on one another sucking slurping and licking at one another’ dick, humming as their tongues and mouths danced along the shafts in their respective mouths. 

For the both of them this, Hogarth shivering and bucking or at least he tried to in Dean’s mouth but his lover wasn’t going to let that happen. His finger digging into Dean’s hips, his eyes screwed shut to the point he just stopped moving and thinking merely letting Dean fuck his mouth as he let the man blow him, it was proving to be too much for him and with a moan Hogarth’s entire body seized up and he came hard, a spurting jet of cum shooting into Dean’s mouth and the moment that Hogarth came Dean himself groaned and pushed his cock into Hogarth’s mouth and came hard a gushing jert of thick almost like honey thick cum spilled into his mouth making Hogarth moan as he drank down his load and Dean did the same both of them enjoying each other’s load of cum. 

The two of them stayed like that for just a moment before Dean knew he had to let him breath, as such he pulled off his dick and pulled his own out of Hogarth’s mouth, groaning already missing the warmth of his mouth but he held himself back and knew they were gonna have all the time to have some fun. That thought made him smirk, “So Garth.” He smirked seeing the boy opening his eyes and looked right at him. “Ready for more?” 

**Scene Break**

Pulling the flushed boy against his chest Dean pulled out a tight apron and sliding it on over their joined bodies tying it tight to make it support Hogarth’s weight.

“You know that whole incident from the kitchen fire that i covered for you almost blew this trip,” Dean said as he turned on the stove in order to start dinner the moaning form of Hogarth bouncing on his cock as he cooked for them.

Hogarth was in heaven he had been on Dean’s cock since early this morning when they arrived at the cabin, all day they had done everything in this position though it was odd for them to pee but a small rinse of their legs kept them from becoming too sticky.   
  


Dean hummed his cock jumping as he worked on making some burgers on the stove for dinner. They would be simple burgers that were premade patties from the Dinner but they would be good with the fixings he had stocked in the fridge.

Panting Hogarth moaned out “Need to Call Mom before we eat,” his hole twitching as Dean’s cock twitched. Leaning over Dean started the Espresso and pulled out the buns and finished off the burgers by adding Ketchup, Mustard, Lettuce, Tomato, Pickles and Cheese to them before plating them up and sitting them on the table next to a rotary phone, he also added a bag of Lays Potato chips to the table as well the White and Yellow bag bold on the table.

Reaching out towards the phone, Dean grabbed the rotary phone and began dialing in Hogarth’s house phone, having memorized Anne’s schedule and knew that she would be at home right now either getting ready for the late shift or going to bed early for the morning shifts, so she always set aside some time for herself to get ready for either shift. Listening to it ring for a few moments he smiled when he heard it picked up. “Anne.” He said, smiling. “It's Dean, was just calling to let you know we made it to the cabin safe and unharmed.” 

“Oh thank goodness, I was going to call right before you did.” Came the voice of Hogarth’s mother over the phone as it was loud enough for him to hear her. “Everythings alright up there right? The news report said there might be a chance of a storm and I was worried for you both.” 

Hogarth bit his hand as he bounced slowly on Dean’s lap, his hole leaking cum with each pulse and twitch as he rode Dean who was focused on talking to his mother.

“We got a few clouds and a little drizzle but so far no storm it might come in during the night but the Cabin is nice and warm with a wood burning stove for heat and a lamp for light so everything is good if we do loose power,” Dean said his free hand moving to pinch Hogarth’s nipple.

Hogarth whined and shivered feeling his nipple being pierced and he returned the favor by forcing his ass to clamp down around Dean’s throbbing twitching dick, he could see the man grabbing at the table and his grip on the phone tightened, smirking he slowly lifted himself up and slid right off Dean’s dick coming right out til only the tip was resting inside of his ass and then he sat back down with a small thump, his ass tightening around the dick as he slid back down making him groan. 

“Dean? Is there something wrong?” Anne asked, having heard him groan and assumed that something had happened. “You didn’t hurt yourself trying to cook did you?” 

“No we just made burgers, just remembered I left the Coffee pot on at home can you get it for me,” Dean said letting out a nervous chuckle before smacking Hogarth’s ass.

Hogarth gave a small yelp but managed to cover it to make it sound like a cough. “Of course, I swear the two of you are hopeless in the kitchen.” Anne sighed with a small laugh through the phone. “How is Hogarth?” Said boy was rolling his hips lifting up quickly and then slamming himself down on Dean’s cock, the speed of which he was moving had his walls clenching and unclenching as he bounced up and down on his dick. “He’s not eating anything too sweet is he? I won’t tolerate him coming back looking like a balloon.” 

“Oh don't worry I only brought a few bags of Marshmallows for roasting over a fire with no other sweets,” Dean said, lying through his teeth.

Hogarth smirked spinning around on his dick to face him, smirking up at him as the twist causing his ass to clench around Dean’s dick, and then with a chuckle Hogarth spun around again rising up as he did so and then slammed himself down on his dick. “Good, make sure he doesn’t eat too many of them. He tried to sneak some when he was younger and had more cavities than the dentist could believe.” He rolled his hips, rising back and slowly and teasingly pulled off Dean’s dick pushing back and letting his ass rub and grind against his older lover’s cock feeling it pulse between his cheeks.

“Sorry Anne got to go, the Burgers are getting cold. I will call tomorrow around the same time,” Dean said gritting his teeth slightly.

“Oh, alright just tell Hogarth i love him and to not stay up too late.” Anne said, while Hogarth lifted himself back up and slammed back down on his dick bouncing lightly, alternating between fully popping off his cock and only part of the way, all while rolling his hips and tightening his ass around his cock. 

Quickly Hanging up Dean groaned, slamming his hips as hard as he could up into Hogarth and moaning out “You little Slut trying to get us caught?”

“What’s wrong? Can’t control yourself old man?” Hogarth asked, a carefree smirk on his face. He had known what he was doing, not to mention how it was affecting Dean, and yet he was just having too much fun with his lover to care, after all he wasn’t the one on the phone or had to stay quiet so that meant he could move and make it. “Not my fault you can’t control yourself.” 

Growling Dean said “You will pay for that but first we eat,” as he reached down and picked up his burger before taking a bite.

“Promises, promises.” Hogarth said between bites. “Don't make them if you can’t keep them.” He chided, pushing back and clenching his ass once more. As they ate, Hogarth would continue to toy with Dean’s cock rising up and riding him but never fully going so far as to completely start fucking himself on Dean’s dick, as much as he wanted to ride him he was having too much fun teasing Dean wanting to see how far he could push his limit and see just how riled up and horny he could get him. Sure it was only their first night, and they had more to come but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have too much fun the first night now could he? 

It was after the sixth or seventh time that Hogarth clenched his ass around Dean’s dick did his older lover finally act. Nearly throwing the plates into the sink so hard they shattered, he picked their cups of coffee in one hand up and started walking. “You’re a little tease, you know that?” He snapped, glaring at Hogarth out of the corner of his eye as the brown haired youth was clinging to him as he walked, occasionally he would move his hips to have his cock pull out with each step and then give a sharp thrust upward burying his dick back inside of him. “But that’s alright, cause for the next few days your ass is  _ mine _ and I am going to claim it over and over again.” 

Hogarth smirked back at him as they were mere moments away from getting to the bedroom. “Then I hope that coffee is extra strength, cause I’m gonna drain your balls dry before you could even think of making this yours.”

Dean smirked as they entered the room and set the cups of coffee on the nightstand right next to the bed. “Oh believe me, for the next seven days I am gonna  _ own  _ you ass.” 


	3. Day 02

The peaceful morning after a full night of near nonestop fucking can be surprisingly theraputic for those who feel like they have been feeling stressed out. Be it by work, or by co-workers, college, etc. For a certain couple sleeping in a cabin the light of the morning sun streaming in through the curtains of the bedroom window was a sign for them that the new day had begun and their week of pure and utter carnal debauchery was to begin, of course Dean himself was still asleep his arms resting behind his head and there laying on his chest nuzzled up to him with his head pressed against his left breast his ear filled with the sounds of his older lover’s heart beat was Hogarth. The wiry young boy slowly wakes up as the light of the morning sun streams across his eyes making him groan in utter discomfort .

Grunting to himself, he let his eyes slowly flutter open the light of the sun helping his eyes adjust to the light of the room he yawned, lips smacking against one another as he shuddered. Slowly rising up to sit up, only to still as he felt something thick and hard in his ass pulsing inside of him making him mew in ecstasy, the thick hardness belonging to none other than Dean’s own dick. Shuddering as he felt it pulse, twitch, and throb. Looking down at Dean, who was still fast asleep he smirked, rubbing his eyes. “Well, since you seem to be a bit busy.” He said softly, he flexed his hole around the throbbing length and slowly began to lift himself up slowly rising up till only the tip of his dick was inside of him making him shudder. “I’ll start things off.” 

With no hesitation, he sank down on his cock, shuddering as his walls-which had tightened back up overnight-were forced apart once more and he felt the sheer thickness of the man meat inside of him pulse against his walls. Smiling to himself, he rose up once more and then dropped back down shuddering each time he came down and felt the pure pleasure shoot through his body with each bounce that took him down and then up nearly completely off the cock that was inside of his ass. His cock was bouncing off Deans’ stomach, splattering him with pre every time, slowly the droplets of pre had created a small puddle just under his cock, and Hogarth shuddered, oh how this felt absolutely wonderful. 

He could feel Dean throbbing inside him, and heard the way the man's breathing hitch more and more often. Hogarth purred with delight at actually getting his lover off. Every time he heard the man groan, or moan against his will, his flopping cock released a small spurt of pre across his stomach, the pleasure he was getting from riding Dean combined with the pleasure of being able to get Dean off all on his own was just simply amazing he rolled his hips, his walls spasmed around the cock that was spasming around inside of him making him shudder. He rode him harder and harder, bouncing faster and faster soon losing himself to sensation. 

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed that Dean’s grunts and groans were growing louder and more audible, no longer the same incoherent babbling that it had been as he was sleeping, it was growing clearer, more coherent. Had Hogarth not thrown his head back, he would have seen Dean’s eyes slowly opening up, watching as they watched his body bounce on his dick in ways that not even a whore could do, and as much as he would hate to interrupt the morning show before him, and stop his little lover from fucking himself sily on his dick he knew he should at least take some control. 

“You know.” Hands locked onto his waist and pulled him down hard. Snapping Hogarth out of his near lustful daze, he looked down into the eyes of his lover. “Had I known you were going to start this early, I would have been awake to see the start of the show.”

“What can I say? The sun was up, your dick was up so I had to be up.” He pouted down at him, his eyes dancing with mischie. “Sides, I don't feel like getting off you or releasing you, I want this dick inside of me all day, now you do your job and take responsibility for getting me all excited.” 

“Oh believe me, I plan on it.” Dean smirked as he gripped his hips and fucked into him  _ hard.  _ He smirked watching Hogarth let out a scream of pleasure, the brown haired teen having expected something like this as he knew how much he enjoyed the roughness when they fucked, smirking once more he removed one hand from his hip and reaching up to comb his fingers through the brunette’s hair and curled his fingers grasping at the curls of hair on the nape and tugged on them roughly grinning madly at the high pitched whine re got in return and the sight of Hogarth’s dick bouncing and jerking as he tried fuck himself on his dick. “As much as I know you want my spunk in ya kid.” Moving he adjusted Hogarth so he was leaning against his chest as his legs wrapped around his waist and Dean’s own feet touched the ground. “We should get to the bathroom first.

Hefting Hogarth up and bouncing him as he stood Dean made his way to the small bathroom holding Hogarth with one arm and aiming the boys slightly softened cock down at the toilet with a grin as he whispered, “Go ahead and I will do the same,” 

Shuddering as he let out a sigh Hogarth closed his eyes and began to relax, his head falling back to lay on Dean’s shoulder as he let loose a stream of yellow splashing into the toilet water. As he let his bladder go he all but jumped when he felt a powerful burst of pressure in his hole. “W-Wha?” It only became apparent what was going on when he managed to turn his head to look at his lover and saw the relaxed expression on his face that he came to a startling realization. Dean was pissing in him while rock hard making each shot of the arcid yellow liquid come out in strong sharp bursts.

“What? Did you think I was just gonna dump my load in you?” Snorted Dean as he held Hogarth still to keep him from moving as his strong stream of piss filled his tight passage. He smirked at the blush on his face. “Come on Garth, don't pretend like you're not liking it after all.” His hand moved down towards Hogarth’s own aching member which was twitching even as he was pissing. “You’re hard as a rock even as you’re pissing so you’ve got no room to try and be shy about it.” he chuckled running his finger along the shaking member watching as his stream of pre arched upward and started coming out in sputtered jerking spurts. “Now then, I believe we have something more  _ fun _ to do and you have something else to be filled with.” 

**Scene Break**

Laying in the bed together with Hogarth wrapped in his arms his cock still stuffed deep in the Insatiable boy Dean hummed his hips slowly rocking as his nuts screamed in protest having already emptied themselves and had several dry orgasms in the last few hours.

Hogath was close to passing out his belly swollen with the number of loads that had been dumped in him since their shower this morning, eager to take every drop as Dean stretched his hole permanently shaping it to his cock by keeping it buried deep for the last 24 hours.

Panting and pulling back Dean finally felt his cock go soft and slide out of the tight embrace of Hogarth’s hole only to his as the Hypersensitive flesh was hit by the air in the cabin. 

  
“Well how was that,” Dean asked as he laid exhausted on the bed, his legs, arms and cock all aching from the strenuous day.

With a sleepy yawn Hogarth smiled moving so he could kiss Dean his swollen belly jiggling as he moved, a small plug slid in from the bedside table to keep him from making to much of a mess in the bed as they fell asleep.


	4. Day 03

Dean was never one to wake up early, then again having been alone for a good portion of his life it made sense. However after meeting Hogarth and his mother Anne, then going along the lines of fucking Hogarth and the two of them becoming lovers had changed that, when they were at his place he’d wake up with Hogarth under his blankets and sucking him off, or licking at his balls anything to try and get him “up” and moving, at times Dean would swear the boy started to live off the sex they had, then again it wasn’t like he was one to talk given the fact that he loved screwing the youth just as much as he loved getting screwed. So when he woke up to find Hogarth passed out hard on his chest, his cheeks still flushed from last night as well as the fact his cock had managed to slip from the boys ass he knew that for one thing they needed a break. 

That wasn’t too say he was tried of Hogarth or the sex they were having, no what he meant was the fact that he didn’t want either of them to be too tuckered out and it was only their third day being here with one another. Chuckling to himself, he let his hands slowly slide down his smaller lovers sides and then slowly wrapped his arms around him and then with a small amount of strength he could muster this early in the morning, he rolled them over and let Hogarth lay on the bed with his legs spread and his semi-hard cock laying back against his stomach. Smiling down at him he slowly lowered himself down between his legs lifting them and he easily spotted Hogarth’s hole right away yet he wasn’t gonna start there right away he had to take it slow. Leaning down he started from just below his Hogarth’s right cheek and licked it along it, swirling his tongue along the right plump cheek and licking down dragging his tongue downward towards his ass crack but didn’t lick it just yet. 

He could already hear Hogarth gasping, no doubt from the slow sensation of the rimming and from the feeling of his five oclock shadow rubbing against the skin of his ass, he mentally snorted. Despite Anne telling him to shave it, Hogarth happened to like it mostly because he told his mom that it made him look more macho, when in reality the boy loved the feeling of it rubbing against his skin, the rough slight burn like feeling. He kissed his way across towards his left cheek, he dragged his tongue up and down swirling his tongue along the plump cheek just as he had done to the right one. He pressed his lips against the soft skin of his Hogarth’s ass and moaned. He dragged his tongue once more between the crack and kissed his way down and stopped just an inch away from the prize of which he knew would be what Hogarth at this point would be begging him to touch. 

His hands came up and grabbed at both cheeks and pulled them apart slowly as he did he was aware of the fact that Hogarth was gasping, and shuddering in his sleep, his hole twitch and spasm begging to be touched, pleading with Dean to come and touch it yet he refused. He loved it. He lowered his face down even more, eyes locking on to the twitching, winching, hole: a hole he had plundered so many times, be it in his bed, Hogarth’s bed, against the kitchen counter, on the kitchen table, and one of the few rare times outside in the junkyard when they were feeling a bit more adventurous. 

He pushed his lips against it and moaned as they parted and he took a small lick of the hole, he let his lips press against the rim of his Hogarth’s ass and swirled around his puckered hole feeling it twitch and tremble under his tongue with each lick. He perked up when he heard the sound of Hogarth moaning when his tongue focused on his hole, dipping into his tight ass. He hummed hearing Hogarth cry out in pleasure in his sleep, the sound spurring him to go faster, harder,  _ deeper. _ He shoved his face further in, he slathered Hogarth’s hole in drool and then licked it clean before giving it a kiss feeling it tremble and switched to pushing his tongue against it and then it slipped right into his ass. 

Moaning and pushing back Hogarth slowly opened his eyes blinking the sleep from them only to moan and push back harder at the sensation of the tongue teasing and plundering his hole.

“Glad to see you’re awake.” Dean mumbled having pulled back from Hogarth’s hole smirking up at him, he caught sight of the boy’s now hard cock and chuckled seeing it was already leaking. “Here I thought you’d stay asleep.”

Panting Hogarth groaned as Dean traced the slit of his cock head with a nail gathering the pre that had formed at the tip.

“Relax.” Dean smiled kissing the tip of his cock and swirled his tongue around the head and licked down towards his balls letting them fall into his mouth and swirled them around with his tongue rolling them along and swirled them around. “We’ve been going along pretty fast, so for now sit back relax~ and enjoy.” He purred, licking his lips before he was lapping at the puckered ring. Each lick pressing harder and slower. Eventually he abandoned the lapping and moved to thrusting his tongue into Master’s hole, trying to pry his ass further apart to just get that little bit deeper. 

Through the entire time, Hogarth’ was moaning, eventually lazily thrusting his ass back against Dean. His lover's tongue working magic on his well fucked pucker. “D-deeper Dean! Please I want it deeper!” groaning as he reached down and began to lazily stoke his hard cock. 

Hearing Hogarth's moans he pried his ass as far open as he could, diving deeper as his entire tongue pierced his hole. Digging as deep as he could and tasting every bit of his well fucked passage hole. It tasted of his own cum, piss and some of the edible lube he used once on Hogarth's ass. Combined that with Hogarth's own flavor and it was delicious. Humming he brought his hand up and managed to wiggle a single finger in alongside his tongue and let it run along his inner walls. 

“Fu-fucking fuck!” Groaned Hogarth, hand squeezing his dick and slowly worked his hand up and down along his shaft. He never imagined that Dean could eat his ass like this! The man was driving him insane and all he had in him was his tongue and a single. "Fuck!" Make that two fingers inside of him.

He growled into his ass, his lips parting to let his tongue swipe across the entrance and over it swirling it around the tight puckered hole as he lapped and licked at it. He kissed it again and again, peppering it with kisses, his tongue pressing flat against it and slowly dragging it up his taint to his hole where he pressed his lips against it and plunged his tongue back into his ass tasting his Hoarth’s ass and getting to lick and let his tongue press against his inner walls feeling the untouched walls tremble and clench around his tongue as it wiggled and snaked around inside of him. 

Unable to hold back, Hogarth moaned loudly, his cock jumping as he shot spurt after spurt of cum his hole twitching and clamping down on Dean’s tongue.

But he was far from done, not by a long shot. See, something about Dean was the man had a slight birth defect-or blessing in Hogarth’s case and that was the man was born with an unusually long tongue, one that made for perfect moments like this, as such despite having his tongue being gripped by Hogarth’s walls his tongue was slick enough to slide deep into his ass and sliter around inside of him. The long wet muscle wiggled around snaking and licking at his inner walls as he found that one spot that he was searching for and he attacked it with force. His tongue struck that spot over and over again, licking lapping, jabbing and pressing down on that spot over and over again the sounds of Hogarth’s moans echoing through the air. 

He didn’t stop, he continued to use his tongue to tease his sweet spot. Teasingly pressing down on it, and rubbing it, his eyes dancing with delight as he listened to the sound of Hogarth gasping and squealing. He felt the boy's hole tighten once more constricting around his tongue signaling that Hogarth was cumming once more, but just like before Dean didn’t stop. He continued to tease him, tongue running over the top of his sweet spot as he rapped his tongue against his prostate only pulling his tongue back to replace it with his fingers three in all swirling them around and rummaging them around inside of his ass. 

“Enjoying it~?” Smirked Dean as he continued to press down and rub that small bundle of nerves inside of Hogarth rapping the three fingers against that bundle. “I’m not gonna stop till every.” He pressed down on that spot again. “Last.” Another tap this time harder. “Drop of your cum is milked right out of you.” This time he pressed down on it and held it there, watching as Hogarth spasmed and shuddered his cock twitching and throbbing as cum almost seemed to spill from it like water spraying from a hose splattering his chest and coating it in his own seed. He kept this up, continuing on for a good five minutes before watching as Hogarth’s dick gave a few last spurts before finally stopping as no more cum seemed able to be spilled from it and it was spasming in a constant dry orgasm. 

Slowly easing his fingers from his hole, he smiled as he leaned down and began slowly licking up Hogarth’s seed, smirking seeing him shaking and shivering. Chuckling, he completely licked him clean and then pulled back pushing his lips against Hogarth’s sharing a taste of his own cum with the boy running his hands along his sides to get him to calm down, the kiss slowly helping him come down from his high. Moving he picked the boy up and held him close to him. Moving on to Dean’s chest Hogarth nuzzled the older male, his head laying on Dean’s pecs, his body feeling light from the wonderful cleaning he got as his wakeup call.

“Enjoyed that?” Dean asked his arms wrapping around the lithe body laying against him as he smirked a small amount of cum hanging on his Goatee and stubble, causing a giggle from Hogarth who leaned up and licked the cum up before swallowing with a cheeky grin, and asking “So what are we doing today?”   
  


“Well for now I think just this but maybe later we can go catch some fish for dinner if you want, or even go swimming,” Dean said giving Hogarth’s round ass a quick smack.

“Oh that would be fun,” Hogarth said cheering as he rubbed against Dean in his excitement.

“Woah kid no matter how much you rub it ain't waking up today,” Dean teased as he motioned to his fat soft cock that was drained and refused to harden.

“Guess we went a little extreme?” Hogarth asked with a blush coloring his cheeks only to yelp when Dean’s finger easily slid inside his hole and the older male said “Well I can safely say I staked my claim on this.”


	5. Day 04

“I’d swear waking up like this feels like something out of an extremely kinky dream I had when I was younger.” Dean chuckled, looking down at Hogarth who was slowly waking up with him still impaled on his dick-or rather he had been as it slid right out when Hogarth moved and wiggled in place to try and block out the sun light that was streaming towards his face. “Then again that dream involved a lot more, but then again this fits with a second one I had.” He chuckled, letting one hand come down to rub Hogarth’s lower back making the boy sigh in bliss. That being said I do believe we should get up, after all we do have things to do.” He heard Hogarth groan which in turn made him chuckle. Throwing his feet over the bed, his movement shaking Hogarth who whined when he felt the sensation of his lover moving. “Come on Garth.” 

“Alright, alight.” Be moaned Hogarth, slowly moving so he was sitting in Dean’s lap before sliding right off taking it nice and slow as he did so smirking when he felt the feeling of Dean’s dick sliding back between his cheeks and he dropped down onto the floor. “Ooops, my bad Dean.” 

“Kid, you’re gonna be a real killer when you're older.” Snorted the older male, as the two of them ventured into the bathroom for one reason aside from fucking in the bathroom, and that was to use it. “Now make way, I gotta take a quick leak before we do anything.” 

“Uh what if we… uh Bathed in our urine,” Hogarth said his cheeks bright red as he suggested such a dirty idea to Dean. His head bowing in shame even as his cock twitched in interest as he waited for Dean’s response.

Dean paused right as he lifted the toilet seat and turned to look at the blushing boy in confusion. “Huh? What do you mean garth?” 

Emboldened Hogarth moved to the side of the tub and stopped it before pulling Dean to it by his soft cock and aiming the heavy shaft into the empty tub with one hand while the other held his own cock and he started peeing a tink sounding as the stream hit the tub. “This is what I mean.”

“Wait, so you want us to fill up the tub so we can  _ bathe _ in our own piss?” Dean asked, looking at Hogarth in surprise. Don't get him wrong, he and Hogarth had some kinky ideas now and then-some being a bit more thrilling than others-and yet this idea was one that had caught him slightly off guard and by surprise. “Well.” He wasn’t completely thrown off by it, and yet actually he did like the sound of it, heck they were the only two who were in the cabin, and that meant they were aloud to be how they wanted to be-given the fact they were walking around nude all day everyday. 

“I like the sound of that.” Dean smirked, holding his own soft cock and began to let out a strong stream of piss that joined with Hogarth to fill the tub. “Though, we’re gonna need to drink a  _ lot _ .” 

**~Scene Break~**

It took many hours, and many, many, many,  _ many _ cups of water, juice, coffee, whatever liquid they had on hand, they drank and they drank and they  _ drank _ . It was amazing how they could hold so much liquid and not feel like they were going to be sick from it all, even to Dean’s amazement Hogarth was able to drink so much, of course they didn’t piss into the toilet, no they used every moment they had to piss, and pissed right into the bathtub filling the once porcelain white tub with the arcid yellow colored liquid slowly but surely filling it with their piss watching as the levels of piss in the tub began rising more and more steadily filling it with their piss. And over the time it began to finally begin to fill before it finally came to a stop as the level of piss nearly overflowed the tub. 

By the time that the sun had nearly finished setting they had finished filling the tub and were happily submerged in their own cocktail of piss, Dean leaning back against the back of the tub his arm hanging out the side as he was finding this to be both kinky, arousing, and oddly soothing all in one go. “Ok I won’t lie.” He said, opening his eyes, looking right at Hogarth as the boy was sitting right between his legs, his back pressed firmly to Dean’s chest-or rather he was sitting on Dean’s hard dick and leaning back against him. “Sure we don't get clean, but this is every kind of kinky there can be.” He snorted. “And considering how you're squeezing me I can tell you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” 

Lifting his hips Hogarth ground his round ass down on the hard cock eager to feel it in him again. He couldn’t help himself, something about being submerged in his and Dean’s combined piss was turning him on more than it should have. He felt far more hot and bothered and he  _ liked  _ it. He squealed when he felt Dean’s arms snake around him as his dark haired lover didn’t pick up his speed settling into a nice slow and yet harsh pace, slowly pulling his dick out of his ass and then driving it back in hard the force of his thrust causing the piss around them to splash against the walls and slightly splatter over the edge of the bath. 

“Fuck you’re even  _ tighter _ than usual.” Dean growled, hand moving snaking down along his body and one of them grasped his hard twitching rod. “Oh, so you are just as aroused as me.” He purred leaning down and began to lick the shell of his ear and bit down on his earlobe as his hips jerked, pulling back and snapping forward as he buried his hard cock into Dean’s ass with each thrust of his hips, grinding his balls against his ass and using his hand to give his already aching cock a jerk every few thrust, and as he thrusted into him the piss was swishing back and forth splashing along the edge of the tub and soon over it splattering on to the ground outside the tub . 

Hogarth let out lewd moans as he rode the thrusts of Dean, the splashing going further and further with each increase in the strength of the thrusts.

Dean moved him over, bending him forward as he hunched over him and slammed in harder and faster roughly grinding against his ass and groaning as the walls of Hogarth's ass clamped down on his dick wanting so badly to milk him for his load. “Fucking hell, this ass is hungry for my nut! You want it so badly, then fucking take it.” he grunted placing his hands on Hogarth's ass and digging his fingers into it leaving deep grooves in the skin. He managed to thrust into him for several more good thrusts, piss splashing along the walls That was the one and last warning he got from Dean, as he felt his cock spasming violently inside of his ass. And he came and he came hard, the sheer amount of seed that was filing him was far more than before as Dean’s first shot filled his ass up easily, the second shot pushed more of it into his stomach, and the third shot had Hogarth squealing as he arched his back and came himself 


	6. Day 05

Dean groaned as he rolled over his large body squishing Hogarth under him. Shifting his hips Dean slowly started rubbing his aching cock against Hogarth’s plump round ass before lifting his hips and aiming his cock and slamming all 8 inches into the tight heat with a single thrust of his hips making Hogarth scream. It had been like this for hours now, considering the fact they had been going at it for more than half the days they had been at the cabin, their reason well reasons being that they were running out of days. They had already been fucking more than half of their days fucking and messing around with the ideas that came to their mind, from the piss bath, to the fact that Dean hadn’t pulled out of Hogarth save for the fact that when they passed out and his cock would slip out of Hogarth’s ass and he’d wake up to the boy riding him or sucking him off or Hogarth waking up to find Dean using him like a flesh light to get rid of his morning erection or simply lazily bouncing him up and down on his dick to simply bust a couple nuts inside of him. 

That being said, their half a week long fuck session was near nonstop and constant given the fact that they had been hyped up on coffee for for the past few days with small breaks for naps in between to regain some energy-even then somehow the two of them had found a way to fuck in their sleep with Dean keeping his dick inside of him and simply fucking Hogarth in his sleep waking up right as he was cumming inside of him. And while all the sex and the debactury was going well and was absolutely perfect that wasn’t to say there wasn’t one thing they hadn’t accounted on and that was Hogarth’s mind being unable to comprehend the amount of sex and pleasure they were having. 

Suffice to say, that despite how much energy Hogarth seemed to have and how eager to fuck he was, his body and his mind could only take so much. As after days of continuous non-stop back to back fucking in nearly every room in the cabin as well as on every solid surface Hogarth’s body finally caved to the point that he was just simply overstimulated to the point that Dean’s roughness pushed him over the edge. He was so thoroughly fucked that he literally had a fucked stupid expression on his face and not even a cup of coffee can help him stay focused. 

Grunts, groans, gasp, mewls, and shuddering pitiful gasp echoed through the room, the symphony of lustful debactury bouncing off the walls and ringing in the ears the sole male who was still able to focus on what was going on. The pleasure was overwhelming to Dean as he felt the hot walls of the submissive, and barely conscious male clamp on his cock, practically squeezing it for his cum and it made him growl loudly as hand smacking his ass cheek, Dean continued to pant as he picked up a rhythm inside his smaller lover, only thrusting a few inches in and out of him, wanting to keep his shaft buried inside of the other male as much as he could. And yet he groaned, feeling a slight wave of exhaustion hit him as he pulled his cock from Hogarth’s as. “Gimme a second Garth.” He said as his cock was still hard as a rock, covered in a mix of cum and anal juices from the constant amount of fucking that had been going on. “Need a quick cup.” 

The only answer he got from Hogarth was a brainless groan and a grunt, a few seconds later he came back with a cup of coffee and was holding a handful of sugar cubes special ones that gave a person a small boost in stamina as well as their sex drive. Smiling as he moved to get back on the bed and slapped his cock against Hogarth’s hole. “Now then.” He smiled, dropping a few of the cubes into his cup. “You’re looking a bit tired there Garth, you need to drink a bit more coffee.” He smiled, looking at the boy's hole. “Damn, just look at that, your ass can hold a load or four, but damn this is crazy.” 

The puffy red hole twitched and tried to close as a bubble of cum formed from the contractions, the rim engorged from the rough sex causing it to stand out about a quater of an inch from the rest of the flesh around it making a mound like a small dome volcano about to erupt white Lava.

Shaking his head, he pressed the head of his dick right against the taint letting his seed flow from Hogarth’s ass and coat his cock once more as he slid it right on up his cock and slowly he pushed on into the rear of his younger lover despite the small grunt and whimpers of pleasure that Hogarth put out. The sensation of the thick dick slipping into his rear became much more prominent due to the sheer fact of how overstimulated he was. “Fuck kid, when this is over I’m gonna need to really clean you out.” He chuckled taking sips of his drink as he lazily started thrusting into his ass. 

Hogarth grunted as another shot of cum caused his whole body to spasm and clench around Dean’s thrusting cock, trying to milk the man of yet another load of cum.

Dean continued to grunt and sip his drink as he picked up a rhythm inside Hogarth, only thrusting a few inches in and out of him, wanting to keep his shaft buried inside of the other male as much as he could. Each thrust though took him deeper into him, causing them both to moan together as most of his cock filled the sloppy well fucked cum filled hole. In and out, over and over again Dean fucked Hogarth’s body as he couldn’t help but look down at him in pride knowing that he was the one to cause the boy to be nothing more than a boneless heap below him, snorting into his drink he angled his hips so that the head of his cock took a swift strike right at his sweet spot. Again and again he hit the sensitive spots with his thick shaft, it was impossible to miss given he had memorized where the spot was for when he could abuse it. 

Dean kept his rhythm even and didn't pick up violently or stab into his rear, instead choosing to prolong his pleasure in a more sensual fuck than an aggressive one. There was so much cum already overflowing Hogarth's ass from previous loads that Dean had dumped/fucked into him and it was dribbling and spurting out from his hole in thick cords of sloppy almost syrup thick streams of cum coating parts of the floor and his underside as it spewed almost non-stop from his soft cock which refused to get hard and was just spurting cum none stop and as for Dean, his cock already sensitive from his last orgasm, would not hold out very long either. 

Finally for Hogarth he gave one last raspy mewling moan as cum squirted from his cock shooting all over himself and the bed below him and that was all it took for Dean as It sent him over the edge easily and so he drew back out one final time and shoved himself in almost to the hilt as shot after shot of hot cum filled Hogarth's bowels. The pearly white seed splattered his insides and began to fill his belly up quickly with the warm oozing sensation.

Finally pulling out of the gaping hole, Dean laid back Hogarth laid on his chest a slightly swollen belly as a stream of cum leaked from his hole down onto the bed.

Kissing Hogarth, Dean muttered praises as he rocked their bodies against each other in a slow sensual rhythm, “You did so well kid, took it like a real champ,”. Dean kept heaping praises as slowly the dark of the night filled the cabin so that the sweet embrace of sleep could claim the two lovers in its comforting embrace.

As the two lovers drifted off naked in each others arms cum slowly trickled out of Hogarth’s well fucked hole


	7. Day 06

Dean smirked as he stoked the fire in the stove filling the already warm cabin with heat, just standing in front of the stove cause sweat to form on his brow as he planned the day of lazing and sweating he made sure there was plenty of water to stay hydrated, before moving to wake Hogarth up he slipped a pair of white underpants on that he had packed specifically for today. Now this would normally confuse many considering the fact that outside the Cabin it was already blazing hot as possible, according to the news the heat was at the highest it had ever been, in fact it was reaching up into the double digits threatening to reach into the triple digits. That being said going outside wasn't exactly what they had in mind, they had tried stying cool but the heat outside the cabin had made its way in and as such the two of them woke up to find themselves all but sleeping in a sea of sweat. 

They thought it would chill out around later in the day, but by noon it was even hotter and they were sweating like crazy, heck it was almost too hot for them to consider doing something ...at least until Hogarth himself got an idea, said idea having spawned from the fact Dean had grabbed a pair of Hogarth’s briefs-an unused pair-and used it for a sweat rag when the sweat was affecting his hair and causing it to cling to his forehead. The moment he had seen that, Hogarth’s mind came up with the idea of what to do and it involved heat and making it even hotter. So Dean went out into the heat-making himself already more sweaty-got some fire wood and started up the fire. 

And once it was all set up and going, they went about their daily business. And as the hours passed and the fire blazed and the heat continued to rise and the more it did, the more they started sweating and in doing so caused Dean to use more and more of Hogarth’s briefs as sweat rags soaking them in his sweat and musk to the point he had to ring them out to get rid of some of the excess sweat. Suffice to say at the end of the day, Dean had gone through nearly all of Hogarth’s underwear and even then the guy was still covered in sweat and still dripping, not that it was a bad thing as Hogarth had something in mind just to help him get clean. 

**~Scene Break~**

Laying down over Hogarth, Dean started slowly kissing the younger male as he moved his head down he started to trail his tongue over the salty skin moaning at the taste and feel of the young supple skin.

Trailing his tongue down Dean sucked and nibbled on Hogarths pink nipples until they were hard little pebbles on his chest. Each bite or lick drawing moans from Hogarth’s sweet mouth.

Hogarth buried his hands in Dean’s hair tugging on it as he moaned and threw his head back forcing the older males head harder onto his chest.

Dean moved up pulling Hogarth’s arms up as he buried his face in the hairless pit and started licking and sucking it clean his tongue and lips covering every inch of the sweaty flesh.

Hogarth let out a laugh as Dean’s goatee scratched the sensitive skin of his pits making him twist against the larger body, panting from pleasure and laughter.

Pulling back and giving a grin Dean yanked Hogarth’s legs up and showed off the boy's crotch and sweaty ass before diving in and starting licking it clean with a steady skilled tongue.

Pulling back once Hogarth was clean Dean moved onto the bed saying “Your Turn,” as he laid back exposing his sweaty pits, his large feet covered in slightly yellowed socks and the underwear he had on tinged yellow from the amount of sweat they had absorbed during the day and heat.

Looking at Dean’s body and feeling himself getting excited, moving along his body he pulled back to take one last look before he leaned in and gave a long lick along Deans’ calf, licking up the sweat as he went. From that one lick he could taste the salt in his swear, but also something else, something unique to only Dean as it was some sort of musky tangy flavor that for the life of him he couldn’t describe and yet with another lick he found himself wanting more and more. “Hmmm.” He moaned, savoring each and every lick as the taste was so good he couldn’t stop himself from going back for one after another. Within moments he was licking every inch of Deans’ leg, cleaning every bit of smooth skin he could reach, moving to get the inner and outer leg as he worked his way up towards his dark haired lovers crotch. 

Every time he swapped he had to redo some parts, sweat was continuously trickling down and would threaten to undo the work that he had down, but Hogarth happily licked it up with gusto. Soon reaching his thigh, licking closer and closer towards Dean's balls that were just within his reach, his tongue diving down along the rest of the upper portion of Dean’s leg before licking where the thigh met his groin. The sweat and musk being both saltier and muskier than anywhere else on his legs, he licked his way right down towards his balls and swirled his tongue around the orbs of flesh shuddering as he did so as the sack was soaked with sweat practically dripping onto the bed. The taste was so strong that Hogarth’s cock was shooting out small spurts of pre. 

Hogarth nuzzled and licked at his balls, glossing his tongue over them, slowly licking over both of them and then dragging it right down the middle and then right along the underside. His tongue slowly moved away from his balls along the shaft of Dean’s cock, swirling around the shaft and over,under, and around the tip purred as he dragged his tongue down and towards his stomach and began licking his way up towards his stomach and then his chest moving towards his pits. He started with the right one, the smell and taste were overwhelming Hogarth, stronger than anywhere else on his body. He licked at the pit, cleaning every drop of rank sweat he could, breathing in the rank scent till it started to fade. 

Once the right was done, he moved towards the left one pressing his face tight against the musky foul smelling pit and went to town and just like before the strong scent burned his nose, his tongue swiped across the rank damp pit, not at all minding the fact he was feeling as if he was entering a haze, an incredibly strong one that wasn’t gonna let him go. Finally he finished and pulled back panting with a dazed/glazed look in his eyes. “All clean.” He smirked. “Now, I think we have something else to try~” 

Dean snorted, but he smiled nonetheless. “Alright alright, lay one the bed while I get one of the pair.” Moving eagerly, Hogarth moved ad laid back on the bed his hard cock pointing in the air as the entre thing was wet with pre no doubt from having licked Dean clean of his sweat and how eager he was with what was to come, he just couldn’t sit still as he was almost vibrating on the bed. “Alright, here we go.” And before he could blink, he found Dean sliding a pair of his sweat and musked soaked briefs over his head. “Perfect fit, how's it feel?”

Hogarth’s answer was a short, but airy moan as he inhaled even more of Dean’s scent. Even though Dean couldn’t see it, he knew that Hogarth’s expression was even more dazed than before, no doubt his eyes were glossy and glazed while his tongue would be hanging out his mouth and licking at the crotch of the underwear where Dean had rubbed his own crotch against. “Soo good~” 

Moving ahead Dean took Hogarth’s aching cock into his mouth slowly teasing the head with his tongue as his hands rubbed the boys thighs, working the shaft as he swallowed it all into his mouth.

Hogarth’s entire body arched, his hands flying down to grab and tangle his fingers in Dean’s hair, somehow being blinded and unable to see what was happening was just enough to enhance the pleasure that Hogarth was feeling, combined that with the fact all he could smell was Dean’s scent that only heighted it even more making him squirm. “Haaaaaa~” 

Dean gave an extra hard suck to pull Hogarth over the edge, and with the sound of a loud moan Dean’s mouth was filled with Hogarth’s sweet spunk as the boy passed out exhausted in the bed.


	8. Day 07

“Remind me again just  _ how _ you talked me into this?” Asked Dean as he was sitting right before Hogarth with his arms crossed and his brow raised wondering how this situation came to be. The situation being, Hogarth standing before him with a bottle of lube in one hand and what looked to be a toy dildo, the reason for this was simple. Seeing as how they were finally taking a break from their 7 days of none stop fucking, at this point the entire cabin had all but been used for them to fuck on, from the tables, to the walls, the sink, counters, windows, etc. Now as they were on their last day it had been a slow morning, from trading blow jobs, to letting one another play with one another’s bodies and it was as they were doing this that Hogarth wanted to try something they hadn’t tried since they had started fucking and being an item. 

That something was Dean being the bottom, and Hogarth being the top. 

Of course, Dean had never once in his life bottomed before, he’d had his ass eaten and played with but not once had he actually been penetrated with anything aside from a tongue. So it was completely understandable to see why he was completely unsure about being a bottom even with how small that Hogarth was it still didn’t matter if one had never actually be the bottom before, which was the reason why he was sitting on the bed before Hogarth right now as the small brunette was walking him through learning how to prepare to be a bottom for the first time. 

“Again, how did you talk me into this?” Dean repeated once more, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his barely legal lover was going to teach him how to bottom. “Like seriously how?” 

Hogarth smiled a toothy grin his hands rubbing Dean’s ass as he slowly bent down getting level with the tight virgin hole before licking the clean hole and coating it in saliva slowly teasing the rim and working his tongue in before a finger came up and joined his tongue as he worked the hole open.

Dean groaned pushing back as his young lover slowly worked him open, jumping when the first finger pushed in slightly making his cock bounce as Hogarth laughed.

Pulling his tongue out Hogarth slid the pointer finger of his other hand in and bit Dean’s ass at the same time making the older male yelp in shock. Slowly Hogarth worked his fingers stretching the hole open till he could see the wet pink muscles of the tunnel through the tight hole.

“H-How the hell are you that good at this?” He asked, the sensation of feeling the fingers slowly working his fingers into his hole making him squirm. The sensation was ...odd to say the least, sure he’d had one or two guys play with his ass via tonguing it, but never had they gone so far as to stick a finger in him. 

Hogarth merely smiled at him. “Practice makes perfect, now hold still.” 

**Scene Break**

Dean smirked, he had redressed and put the Vinyl Record on the player to teach Hogarth a rare skill, how to strip as foreplay.

Turning the music on, Dean winked at Hogarth who was sitting in the middle of the room on a chair naked his cock standing up hard.

(Great Balls of Fire-Jerry Lewis-1957)

_ You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain _

_ Too much love drives a man insane _

_ You broke my will, but what a thrill _

_ Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

Moving his hips and striking a few poses Dean kept his body shaking as the song played a small bounce in his step as he shed the Turtle-neck Sweater he had donned showing off his chest as he kept moving about even turning and pushing his ass back into Hogarth’s face.

_ I laughed at love when I thought it was funny _

_ But you came along and you moved me honey _

_ I've changed my mind, this love is fine _

_ Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

As the song picked up a a bit Dean moved ripping his pants off showing a pair of White underwear about two sizes two small showing off a massive bulge as he shook his hips and even gave a smack to his own ass

_ Kiss me baby, woo, it feels good _

_ Hold me baby, ooh, yeah, you gonna love me like a lover should _

_ You're fine, so kind, I'm gonna tell this world that you're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! _

Leaning in Dean stole a kiss as he straddled Hogarth and ground there bodies together, moaning in pleasure as he did so.

_ I chew my nails, I twiddle my thumbs _

_ I'm really nervous but it sure is fun _

_ Come on baby, you drive me crazy _

_ Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

Shedding the underwear Dean resumed straddling Hogarth and as the next line of the song started he stole another kiss, before spinning and rubbing his rear on Hogarth’s aching cock.

_ Ohhh, kiss me baby, woo-oooooo, feels good, yeah _

_ Let me love you like a lover should. _

_ You're fine. So kind. _

_ I gonna tell this world that you're mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! _

Standing Up Dean smirked and cocked an eyebrow before giving a wink and dancing for a second as the song started to end.

_ I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs _

_ I'm real nervous but it sure is fun _

_ Come on baby, you drive me crazy _

_ Goodness gracious great balls of fire _

On the last line of the song Dean thrust his crotch into Hogarth’s face forcing the boy right up against his nuts.

Reaching up Hogarth grabbed Dean’s hips forcing the larger male onto his lap and with a grunt his cock slipped into the prepared hole making both males moan out as they slowly started rocking against each other. Dean groaned his cock rubbing Hogarth’s stomach as the boy went to town bucking uip into his ass and slowly fucking him as hard as he could like an excited Jack Rabbit.

There was only a slight sensation of pain, not much but just like a brief feeling from the penetration. Grunting as he felt the pain slowly ebbing away into small burst of pleasure, with the fact that Hogarth wasn’t that big, or that thick his cock made for the perfect one to give Dean his first time bottom and he had to admit it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, sure it felt a bit strange to be on the bottom, and to be the one taking instead of giving, but all in all it wasn’t all that bad either. His lips parted in a sudden gasp when he felt Hogarth reach down and grasp his dick moving to try and pump it in time with his thrust while toying around with it like it was some kind of joystick.

“Fuck kid.” Groaned Dean, his head falling back taking a moment to enjoy the boy fucking his ass as fast as he could possibly go all while jerking him off, his cock throbbed and twitched in the boys hand shuddering as he closed his eyes, his hole undulating and twitching around Hogarth’s dick causing his the boys rod to spasm inside of him as he felt him go harder pushing himself to last longer and fuck his ass even faster than before, Hogarth was determined to make him feel good for his first time bottoming and he was doing just that. He would thrust in drawing his cock out a third of the way then pushing back in with a quick sharp thrust one moment, then he’d pull out only until the head of his cock was left inside then swiftly slid back inside of Dean’s soft tight channel. With each and every thrust, Hogarth would hear the sounds of his dark haired lover below him withering, mewling, gasping, and arching his back grinding his own member against his hands and his stomach. 

For Dean this was simply amazing, he could feel his ass growing warm, knowing that if he could see it, his cheeks would be glowing rosy red, he could feel his cock throbbing against his hands, leaking pre like crazy, smearing Hogarth’s hand with his pre. He could feel Hogarth’s cock smacking right against his sweet spot and it felt like absolute heaven to him, sending bursts of pleasure through his body making him squirm and mewl loudly as he felt himself grow closer and closer to his climax. Then it came, his orgasm hitting him like a train, giving a small gasping groan like scream. His balls pulled upward and he groaned once more shoving his dick in as he came with a groan flooding Dean’s ass with the biggest load he could possibly shoot into him and he wasn’t alone as Dean himself came not long after covering their stomachs and chest in hot thick seed. 

The two of them laid there basking in the aftermath of their climax, Dean with the feeling of being filled and Hogarth the feeling of being the one to do the fucking for once. “Ok.” Dean said after a moment of catching his breath. “I might ...might consider letting you do that again.” He said, chuckling as Hogarth looked up at him with wide gleaming bedroom eyes. 

Once they had gotten all cleaned up and packed they got into Dean’s truck and hit the road. “You know she can’t ever find out about this?” Dean said, looking over at his small lover who’s hand was currently creeping towards his crotch as they drove. “Not a thing that happened on this trip.” 

“Oh relax, like she’s gonna find out.” Hogarth smirked, his fingers dancing along the zipper. “Though, I might need a little…something to convince me otherwise.” He smirked, one that was mirrored by Dean. 

“Alright then, you know what to do so get to it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone Dragon here I am currently endeavoring to learn how to draw with the goal of making some of these stories into comics but at the same time i am now running two RP servers one for OC/selfinsert rps and one for Cannon Characters here are the links I hope to see you all there
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZQaETmW the Cannon Character RP Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/RSmSUsf and one for those that lack a Discord account
> 
> https://discord.gg/T9stsak the OC Character Rp Server link for existing Discord users  
> https://discord.gg/zkMmsse and one for those that lack a Discord account
> 
> https://discord.gg/8eURTPV a link to my personal Discord server where you can talk to me and Famous this is the one for those with a Discord already here is one for those without a discord  
> https://discord.gg/DfWzXbB


End file.
